1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desks for use in automobiles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved desk for attachment to a head rest of an automobile seat. It has been difficult in the past to work or write in the back seat of an automobile. Back seat occupants have to resort to supporting the work surface on their lap, which is uneven and unstable. Prior art desks for use in automobiles have been bulky and cumbersome affairs which clutter the interior of the automobile when not in use. Children riding in the back seat of vehicles, especially on long trips, tend to become irritable and restless. The desk of the present invention may provide a diversion for children. In order to overcome these difficulties, the present invention provides a desk which is attached to the head rest of an automobile seat for pivotal movement to selected angular positions. When not in use, the planar desk surface folds parallel to the back of the front seat, to an unobtrusive storage position. The desk of the present invention is suitable for usage by children and working adults. The desk is not bulky, and may be left constantly attached to the head rest and pivoted to a storage position. In this manner, the desk is readily available when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of desks for use in automobiles are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a desk for use in automobiles is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,161, which issued to B. Rosner on Dec. 7, 1971. This patent discloses a frame with a pair of hooks which may be placed over the back of an automobile seat. A tray is pivotally supported for movement between an open and a closed storage position. This desk is disadvantageous because of the limited range of adjustment and by the fact that the mounting hooks interfere with the comfort of front seat occupants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,223, which issued to Y. Kobori on Mar. 21, 1972, discloses a combination air bag and table. A curved metal hook is placed over the back of the front seat and mounts the table for use by back seat occupants. The table does not provide any adjustability and the mounting hook interferes with the comfort of front seat occupants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,569, which issued to F. Hoch on July 8, 1975, discloses a tray which is designed for use over the transmission hump on the floor of an automobile. This tray is not suitable for use by back seat occupants, and no adjustable writing surface is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,447, which issued to B. Shafer on May 5, 1981, discloses a combination car tray and exercising device for back seat passengers of an automobile. A pair of spaced hooks suspend the tray surface over the back of the front seat of the automobile. The tray surface is not adjustable and the device is quite bulky and cumbersome.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a pivotally adjustable desk surface which may be pivoted to an unobtrusive storage position. Further, none of the aforesaid prior art desks are mounted to the back of the front seat of an automobile in a fashion that does not interfere with the comfort of front seat occupants. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide dual cam lock pivotal adjustment for allowing a large degree of freedom of adjustment for a planar desk surface. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of desks for use in automobiles, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such desks for use in automobiles, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.